A solid-state imaging device includes a photodetecting unit including a plurality of pixel units arrayed two-dimensionally, a control unit that controls an operation of each pixel unit of the photodetecting unit, and a signal readout unit that reads out a signal from each of the pixel units of the photodetecting unit. Each of the pixel units may include a photodiode that generates a charge of an amount according to an incident light amount, an amplifying transistor that outputs a signal having a value according to an amount of charge of a gate terminal, and a transfer transistor that transfers the charge generated in the photodiode to the gate terminal of the amplifying transistor.
In a solid-state imaging device of an invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, each pixel unit includes two transfer transistors connected in parallel. One of the transfer transistors performs an on/off operation by a control signal applied in common to a plurality of pixel units in the same row. The other transfer transistor performs an on/off operation by a control signal applied in common to the plurality of pixel units in the same column. With this configuration, in the solid-state imaging device, a charge accumulation period in each of the pixel units can be set to various times, sensitivity of each of the pixel units can be variously set, and a wide dynamic range can be achieved.